Family Portrait
by CassandraHolly
Summary: Based on P!nk's song Family Portrait. Sirius' parents find out about his friends and put his memories on display; but he doesn't care. T for abuse


AN: Songfic, family portrait. love that song so freakin much 3 send requests my sweets xx_  
><em>

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_  
><em>Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around<em>

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_  
><em>Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have<em>  
><em>no choice, no way<em>  
><em>It ain't easy growin up in World War III<em>  
><em>Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen<em>  
><em>I don't want love to destroy me like it did my<em>  
><em>family<em>

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
><em>I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything<em>  
><em>Can we work it out? Can we be a family?<em>  
><em>I promise, I'll change now, please cause I don't wanna leave...<em>

* * *

><p>Sirius knelt by his trunk, clutching the edges and staring in.<br>"Hello, brother, dearest."  
>Sirius didn't look up.<br>"Mother wants you."  
>Slowly, Sirius stood up, and turned to his brother. Sirius walked over and pushed past him to the stairs, and stalked down them, the feeling of dread rising in his chest. He rounded the final turn to the living room and his stomach plummeted uncomfortably. Sitting in the living room were his parents, his uncle, his aunt, and his cousins, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Regulus pushed past him and went to stand by his cousins.<br>"Sirius." His mother had her poker face on. "Did you think you could get away with it?"  
>Sirius opened his mouth, confused, then shut it again, realizing.<br>"Ah, so you know, do you?" His father stood up and moved toward his son. Sirius could only blink as his father lunged forwards and grabbed his arm, then shoved him so roughly he landed on the floor at his mothers feet.  
>In a second, his father was kneeling over him, wand pointed at his head. Sirius gasped as a bright light flashed and his memories of his friends flooded before his eyes. They appeared in the room for everyone to see, three dimensional.<br>But this wasn't some muggle 3D movie.  
>This was real.<br>This was his memories, and he could only watch helplessly as his secrets acted out before his eyes.

* * *

><p>An 11 year old Sirius walked up to a stool. He sat on it, biting his lip, an aura of confusion and hopelessness around him. A hat appeared on his head.<br>GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

><p>The scene dissolved to another- Sirius, Remus and James in their dormitory, Sirius grinning while James stood on his hands, his shirt over his head.<br>"How long?"  
>"You still got 43 seconds of defying verticality to go, Prongs. Enjoy it while it lasts, cause I am." Remus laughed as James quickly balanced on one hand to flick two fingers up in Sirius' direction, who laughed and put his arms behind his head.<p>

* * *

><p>12 year old Sirius was running down the halls at night, adrenaline clear on his face.<br>"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
>He ducked in to a broom cupboard to escape the caretaker.<br>"Bugger off, Black."  
>He span around, eyes enormous.<br>"Get out of my house."  
>"Bloody hell, Meadowes, is it your mission in life to give me heart failure?"<br>"Maybe. What's it matter to you?"  
>"Well, I need to know if I have to write a will, don't I?"<br>The girl shrugged. "Point made. Dorcas Meadowes. You can call me Cassie, but if you refer to me as Dorcas, I'll rip your head off and shove it so far up your arse you can see daylight."  
>"Fair enough. Sirius Black, and if you compare me to any of my family, especially my brother, I will not hesitate to tie your hair to the top of the astronomy tower and chuck you off it."<br>"Kay."

* * *

><p>15 year old Sirius stood with his friends in the room of requirement.<br>"So this room gives you anything you ask for?" Cassie said interestedly.  
>"Yep."<br>"Call, can I ask for a boxing glove to beat the living shit out of you next time you tell me a blonde joke?"  
>"Oh, give me a break!" Sirius flung his hands out. A kitkat fell in to his outstretched hand. They stared at it in stunned silence.<br>"What the _fuck_?" Sirius said flatly.  
>"Gimme a break,<p>

* * *

><p>gimme a kitkat! It's a muggle chocolate!"<br>"...Okaaaay..."

14 year old Sirius was lying in a tree, with his friends scattered around him.  
>Cassie sprang up beside him, and he opened one eye to glare at her as she opened her mouth.<br>"Meadowes. Close your mouth, think about what you're going to say, and _don't say it_."  
>James laughed, and Cassie landed on him. "Fine then. I'm sorry for upsetting you... so like your brother-"<br>Sirius landed next to her, picked her up, and sent her screaming in to the lake.  
>"Next time," He warned, dusting his hands, "It's the astronomy tower."<p>

* * *

><p>14 year old Cassie and Sirius sat in an abandoned classroom. He had his head on his arms, she stood with her arms folded.<br>"How can I understand about your family if you don't tell me?"  
>"You <em>don't <em>understand-"  
>"Make me understand!"<br>Sirius slowly looked up. His eyes were haunted and lost.  
>"Fine."<p>

* * *

><p>16 year old Sirius and Cassie slammed open a door of the castle in the dead of night and jumped inside, closing it after them. After a few minutes of silence, Cassie said,<br>"Is he gone?" Sirius was staring at her, eyes hungry.  
>"Sirius, should we wait?"<br>"Yes. Yes, we should."  
>Cassie hesitated, looking around, then frowned. "Hey," she said, "This is the closet where we first met eachother."<br>She looked up.  
>"Sirius?" She whispered. He said nothing, just reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes.<br>He leaned down and kissed her then, and she reacted in a way surprising for her- she kissed him back. They stood there, kissing passionately,then the scene ended and the entertainment stopped.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked up at his father.<br>"How dare you." The words were out of his father's mouth and his wand was back out of his father's pocket and then Sirius was curled up in a ball, shaking at his mother's feet as his stomach bled torrents of dark red liquid.  
>The pain came then, a slashing pain in his stomach, and in his back, as his father attacked him again and again- arms, legs, chest...<br>"Orion, stop."  
>Sirius' only decent family member, his Uncle Alphard, stood up. "Stop. He's just a boy."<br>Sirius only heard the thrum of his father's raised voice but not the words as he passed out on the floor.

They weren't his secrets anymore.

But was it a good thing? Now they knew, so he didn't have to hide it. And yeah, it hurt- physically and mentally. But, like Alphard had said, he was just a boy.

It wasn't his fault.

With that realisation came relief and warmth; two hours later, he stood outside James' door, watching the stunned expression on his friend's face.

"Can I come in?"

"...Yeah, but don't drip blood on the floors, mum'll kill me."


End file.
